Trop n'est pas toujours pire que peu
by Kaori-same
Summary: Deux gardiens de la Pluie souriants, deux gardiens de la Tempête enragés. Deux fois plus de problèmes. Deux fois plus de plaisir. - Daily life léger, à violentes tendances Pluie/Tempête.
1. Regarde le soleil, et pas ton ombre

**Mot de l'auteur **: Une fic ! Une fanfic ! Diantre. Ca faisait un bail. Je suis rouillée. Mais voilà quand même, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire autre chose que du RP cette nuit, et que j'aime ces couples avec une puissance inouïe.  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages d'Amano Akira ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Warning **: Boy x Boy. Vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas. 8059 et Asari/G.  
**Musique** : "Waka Waka (This time for Africa)" Shakira

"Regarde toujours dans la direction du soleil levant et jamais tu ne verras l'ombre derrière toi."

* * *

WOOOSH.

Fait la balle de baseball. Quand elle traverse tout le terrain et que tout le monde a le regard fixé sur elle, bouche bée.

WOOOSH !

Fait l'air, quand tout le monde bondit de son strapontin pour hurler, applaudir, et acclamer leur joueur favori qui ne manque jamais de combler toutes leurs espérances. Quelques hurlements stridents de jeunes filles font grogner des types assis au premier rang. Ils n'aiment pas ça, ces sons insupportables. Ils n'avoueraient pas qu'ils sont simplement terriblement jaloux. Et il en faudrait moins que ça pour être jaloux de ce garçon, là-bas, la batte à la main, qui sourit d'un large sourire parce qu'il vient de faire triompher son équipe encore une fois. Ce garçon en sueur, la casquette un peu de travers, dont le sourire ferait le bonheur de n'importe qui simplement s'il leur était adressé.

Il est heureux, il le sent au fond de lui, chaque parcelle de son être respire le bonheur. La satisfaction. L'accomplissement. L'esprit d'équipe et la joie qu'apporte la victoire. Même être soulevé par ses autres camarades et être porté en triomphe ne lui fait pas autant plaisir que voir leurs visages resplendissants malgré la fatigue. Ah, le sport. C'est la santé, définitivement. Bouffées d'adrénaline garanties.

Il vogue sur une planète appelée « plaisir », dans une atmosphère bleue et blanche et verte, et il pourrait mourir maintenant qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

* * *

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le blanc, un court instant. Rien de plus désagréable que de se réveiller d'un rêve dans lequel tout ce que notre petit cœur pouvait désirer s'accomplissait, et se rendre compte que tout ça ne se trouvait que dans le monde merveilleux de notre inconscient. Il soupira, et enfonça son nez dans son oreiller, bien au chaud sous sa couette : un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il faisait gris. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil, encore cinq minutes pour rester au lit.

« Tu as eu le sommeil bien agité, Yamamoto-san. »

La voix lui fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps et il se redressa brutalement pour tourner la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait; il se calma d'emblée, se recouchant mollement, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Il en avait presque oublié la vie réelle, avec ce rêve qui lui avait fait tellement plaisir. La vie réelle, celle où entrer dans la mafia devenait chose aisée pour un joueur de baseball de 14 ans, dans laquelle des bébés pouvaient avoir votre peau, dans laquelle les bâtons se transformaient en épée si on les agitait assez vite, et dans laquelle les fantômes de mafieux morts depuis des décennies pouvaient tranquillement s'asseoir sur votre rebord de fenêtre pour vous regarder dormir.

« Ah bon ? Haha, c'est possible, j'ai fait un rêve super dans lequel je gagnais un match de baseball ! Tout le monde m'acclamait ! Même Hibari ! Ca faisait bizarre d'ailleurs, de le voir m'acclamer. J'aurais du me rendre compte à ce moment-là que ce n'était qu'un rêve, haha ! »

La silhouette bleutée et vaguement translucide qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre esquissa un sourire joyeux, qui ressemblait terriblement à celui du garçon qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie de quitter son lit.

« Je pense qu'il serait sage de te lever maintenant, il me semble que ce petit objet-là que tu m'as signalé comme s'appelant un « téléphone portable » hier n'a cessé d'émettre de la musique depuis quelques minutes.

- Ah ?… »

Le brun se redressa à contrecœur pour s'emparer du petit appareil et jeter un œil à l'écran qui illumina son visage enfariné : oh, rien d'important, il n'avait reçu qu'un message de son opérateur, ainsi que trois de Tsuna, qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

« Haha, on dirait que Lambo a encore réussi à voler son portable à Tsuna !  
- En effet… Je ne pense pas que Decimo soit du genre à écrire des messages aussi incongrus… A moins que dans le japonais actuel, « koko kuku kekelele ukulele » soit une sorte de salutation polie dont je ne connais pas l'existence…  
- Haha ! Tu m'as fait peur, à apparaître derrière moi d'un coup comme ça !  
- Toutes mes excuses.  
- C'est rien ! J'aimerai bien savoir faire ça aussi, genre pour disparaître pendant les cours après que le prof ait fait l'appel et revenir juste à la fin… Haha !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment très sérieux…  
- C'est vrai… »

L'adolescent agrémenta sa réponse d'un large sourire et se décida à émerger de sa semi-léthargie qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, son rêve avait disparu, en miettes, peu à peu. La sensation de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvée avait disparue elle aussi, mais son souvenir seul suffisait à lui donner du courage pour affronter cette journée morose. Son souvenir, mais aussi ce formidable verre de lait et les jolis sushis qu'il allait pouvoir emporter pour ce midi, sushis qui trônaient devant lui sur la table.

Le fantôme s'installa devant lui, et l'observa tranquillement.

« Tu peux rien manger toi ? Ou tu ne veux rien ?, proposa gentiment le sportif en lui tendant un verre.  
- Non merci, ça va.  
- D'accord, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, tu sais !  
- Je te fais confiance.  
- Hm… »

La bouche pleine, le sportif rendit son regard sympathique à l'autre japonais en costume traditionnel et finit par lui demander :

« En fait, pourquoi tu es là ? Enfin pas que je ne veuille pas partager mon repas avec toi ou quoi, mais hm… En tant que premier gardien de la Pluie, tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Ou tu n'es pas censé être je sais pas, mort ? Haha ! »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la phrase, et même son manque de tact fit sourire son interlocuteur qui inclina poliment la tête, l'expression tranquille et la voix posée.

« Il n'y a aucune raison en particulier. Je suis simplement un peu curieux. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta prise de conscience lorsque je t'ai affirmé digne de ton rôle, et je me permets de vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Si je t'indispose, tu peux me le dire, évidemment…

- Haha, non, aucun problème, tu es le bienvenu, c'est un honneur pour moi ! Tu m'embêtes pas du tout, c'est super sympa d'avoir de la compagnie dès le matin, d'habitude je suis un peu tout seul alors c'est ennuyeux et je ne me lève pas, haha ! Et euh, est-ce que tous les premiers Vongola font ça ?…

- Comment ça ?  
- Les autres de ton époque je veux dire, enfin tes amis quoi, ils suivent aussi les nouveaux ?  
- Ah… Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
- Oh, dommage ! »

Il sourit en terminant de se brosser les dents. Il venait d'imaginer Gokudera face à face avec son collègue d'un autre temps, et l'image mentale avait de quoi faire sourire. Même si lui personnellement n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait le premier gardien de la Tempête. Quelle idée saugrenue lui était passée par la tête, en ce jour fatidique où Gokudera ne semblait pas lui-même, que de partir de son côté sans les suivre ? Il aurait aimé assister au moment où G aurait consenti à juger Gokudera digne d'être son successeur… Un soupir. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, un bond et le voilà dehors, les mains dans les poches, l'autre japonais avançant près de lui, invisible aux yeux des autres. Le vent lui chatouillait le visage, et une bruine légère lui picotait le visage, et pourtant il réussissait à sourire, parce qu'une journée débutée avec un tel rêve ne pourrait pas mal se passer.

* * *

**Mot de la fin** : Cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins longs et plus ou moins intéressants, et la ligne principale ne sera sans doute vraiment pas irréprochable, mais tant pis... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)


	2. En chantant ou en pleurant

**Mot de l'auteur** : Il est tard. Je n'avais pas de meilleure idée. Soyez doux avec moi.. :D  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, les cocos. J'aimerai bien, il y aurait bien plus de fanservice.  
**Warning **: Toujours pluie/tempête, même si ça se voit pas encore.

"L'espace d'une vie est le même, qu'on le passe en chantant ou en pleurant."

* * *

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAMBAMBAM.

Pour un peu, ça l'aurait mis en rogne. Pour un peu ce bruit répétitif et profondément insupportable lui aurait cassé assez les pieds pour qu'il réagisse. Pour un peu, son voisin n'aurait déjà plus de mains, plus de tête, et plus d'appartement, et comme ça il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de faire du bruit.

Trois heures du matin et l'italien n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil à cause de ce son hideux qui lui emplissait la tête, qu'il ne pouvait faire mine d'ignorer, et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier. Les sons répétitifs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se faire entendre bien plus que les autres bruits, et pouvaient vite vous rendre totalement fous. Lui ne désirait aucunement devenir dingue, mais commettre un meurtre en pleine nuit juste pour avoir la paix ne lui semblait pas non plus la meilleure solution. En fait, si, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas causer d'ennuis inutiles à Tsuna.

Pourtant dieu, que c'était chiant.

« Tu comptes réagir ? »

Cette voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Dans le noir complet de la nuit, impossible de discerner la personne qui venait de parler, mais l'italien n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour reconnaître cette intonation vaguement désenchantée et particulièrement hautaine. Insupportable même. Sa réponse à la question lui paraissait donc parfaitement appropriée.

« Rien de particulier. Pour tout t'avouer, je m'ennuyais. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés pour bondir hors de la protection doucereuse de son lit et se précipiter sur l'interrupteur afin de dévoiler à la lumière l'être auquel il s'adressait, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de parler à une entité prétentieuse qui n'avait même pas le cran de se montrer. Lorsque l'ampoule éclaira brutalement la pièce d'un éclat blanchâtre, l'autre homme lui apparût. Translucide. Avec cette aura rouge qui flottait autour de lui. Non attendez, ce n'était pas réellement rouge. Ca ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de teinte rose. Et il le fixait. Debout contre le mur, adossé comme s'il était chez lui et qu'il était le maître absolu du monde, cet italien au visage à demi recouvert de ces symboles tatoués étranges le fixait. Il lui en fallait moins que ça pour se mettre sur la défensive et montrer les crocs, malgré son pyjama rouge ridicule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, et m'oblige pas à répéter encore une fois !

- Je m'ennuyais.

- ARRETE DE MENTIR !

- Arrête de hurler, tu es fatiguant.

- Réponds à ma question et ne mens pas !

- On m'a confié la mission de te surveiller, maintenant que tu es digne de ton rôle en tant que gardien de la Tempête de la famille Vongola. Je ne suis pas vraiment emballé, pour être honnête, mais si c'est mon devoir…

- Me surveiller ? Pourquoi il faudrait qu'on me surveille ? Et pourquoi toi en particulier ?

- Je pense que je suis le plus apte à savoir si ce que tu fais est bien ou pas.

- Et moi je pense que je suis largement assez apte maintenant pour décider moi-même. J'ai compris la leçon !

- Vraiment ? Toi ? Comprendre une leçon ? Ne me raconte pas de foutaises. T'es totalement borné et cinquante personnes auraient beau te répéter la même chose que tu n'enregistrerais que dalle.

- Espèce de..!

- Excuse-moi, je m'emporte un peu. C'est que j'ai du mal à supporter la stupidité.

- ! »

Un rêve. Ca devait être un rêve. Un espèce de cauchemar où un type à la classe folle et aux cheveux roses se permettait de lui parler comme lui parlait à Yamamoto et qui pensait sincèrement qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça… Et qui allait s'en sortir comme ça d'ailleurs, parce que l'italien ne pouvait strictement rien lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce type. Même extenué, se savoir surveillé par un fantôme ne lui plaisait pas. Encore moins le fantôme de ce prétentieux.

« Gokudera.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai aussi une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Une nouvelle ?

- Oui. Une nouvelle qui ne va pas te plaire du tout.

- … Laquelle ?…

- Tu es indigne d'être le bras droit de Decimo.

- … QUOI ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu n'es qu'un déchet, inutile, un vrai boulet. Tu n'es qu'un danger de plus et un poids sur les épaules de ton parrain. Tu ne lui es d'aucune utilité. Tous tes efforts resteront vain, pour toujours, car tu n'es qu'un raté.

- Je ne…

- INDIGNE.

- ?

- I N D I I I I I G N E E E E E E E... »

G avait une drôle de tête d'un coup, elle avait même triplé de volume, et il criait sur l'adolescent en s'approchant de lui, approchant son énorme bouche de lui comme s'il voulait le dévorer vivant, et Gokudera ne pouvait s'enfuir, parce que derrière lui, il y avait le vide, un grand vide qui menaçait aussi de l'avaler s'il faisait le moindre pas de travers.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remercia le ciel que ça n'ait été qu'un stupide cauchemar. Désagréable sensation que de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, le cœur encore un peu trop rapide, l'impression de s'en être sorti de justesse, et que quelque part on risquait encore de subir ce que l'on avait vécu dans le cauchemar. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il faisait un temps de merde. Un coup d'œil au réveil, il avait quatre minutes de retard sur son planning. Levé en panique, l'italien se précipita vers la cuisine pour retrouver son dernier paquet de cigarettes, et il poussa un hurlement en apercevant un grand homme à l'aura rougeoyante adossé à son mur. Cri qui fit froncer les sourcils de surprise à ce dernier.

« … Quoi ?

- DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !

- … Bonjour à toi aussi, gamin. »

Le gamin en question grogna mais n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la rue et courir à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna, la pluie lui fouettant le visage.

Et cette nuit, là… Où était la réalité ? Quand avait commencé le cauchemar ? Il ne voulait plus y penser. La journée avait décidément vraiment mal commencé.


End file.
